Ignition
"Ignition" is the seventh episode of Fast & Furious: Spy Racers. It was released on Netflix on December 26, 2019. Synopsis When the crew takes over an amazing spy plane, they meet Shashi in the desert to exchange precious cargo. Will they also learn Shashi's master plan? Plot Tony Toretto, Layla Gray, Cisco Renaldo and Echo are struggling to find their footing as their plane is unable to remain steady, since Frostee Benson has never flown a real plane before and is having trouble with the turbulence. Shortly after managing to rectify the situation, another jet flies in behind them, flown by Gary. Ms. Nowhere orders them to land the plane and relinquish the key car, although Tony refuses and disconnects the call, wishing to save Frostee. following them]] Ms. Nowhere then uses a flight suit and jumps out of her jet to land on the crew's spy plane, where she begins to use her heels on the glass. Fearful that she may somehow enter the plane, Tony asks the crew if she has a parachute and then orders Frostee to get her off, which he does so by rolling the plane in mid-air until Nowhere is thrown off, forced to use her parachute. Just at that moment, two military jets begin to tail the spy plane. General Dudley, now having retaken the military base, orders the jet to shoot the spy plane down. As the two military jets fire missiles, Tony asks Frostee if the spy plane has any defensive counterneasures, and Frostee replies that there is a cloaking mechanism. Gary, commandeering Ms. Nowhere's plane, informs her that the military has engaged weapons and asks her what he should do, and after a moment of reflection, she tells him to save the kids. Gary then deploys a craft that takes the hit from the missiles, and with the cover of the fiery explosion, Frostee manages to activate the spy plane's cloaking, allowing them to fly freely and safely. With their pursuers behind them, Shashi orders Frostee to have the plane go on auto-pilot and land at a specific set of coordinates, telling him that once they land and he obtains the car, he would be freed, although not before handcuffing Frostee to his chair. After plotting in the coordinates for the autopilot, Frostee uses the lasers in his medallion necklace to destroy the handcuffs. Not wanting Shashi to obtain Skeleton Key, he runs into the garage and enters on the key cars and attempts to drive it elsewhere, only to find himself unable to reach the pedals. At that moment, two of Shashi's guards pluck Frostee out of the car. Nowhere and Gary land back at the base, where General Dudley announces that the pair are under arrest for aiding and abetting enemies of the state. As the soldiers move to apprehend Nowhere, Gary fights them, defeating many of them with ease. As the other soldiers slink back, Nowhere tells Gary to stand down and allows the soldiers to handcuff her and Gary. As the spy plane lands, Echo mentions how they're about hand over the most powerful weapon in the world to Shashi, and Cisco mentions that he'd do whatever to free Frostee. Tony echoes the sentiment, stating that they would engage in no funny business and would trade the car for Frostee, but that they'd work on stopping Shashi after. Tony enlists Layla's help, telling her that she's the best driver he's ever met, but she replies that she's only here to get Frostee back and that she is not going to go against someone who can retrieve a car from space. Tony then tells Layla that as much as she likens herself to being a lone wolf, he believes she would run better with a pack. , Tony and Echo in the desert]] Tony, Echo and Cisco exit the spy plane and see Shashi with his two guards on the other side. Shashi demands to see the car only for Tony to demand that they show Frostee first. After seeing that Frostee is all right, Tony signals to Layla, who is in the spy plane, to drive out with the key car. Shashi allows Frostee to walk back to his crew as Layla drives up to him in the spy car; Shashi then tells Layla to get out of the car only for Layla to refuse, claiming that she is a lone wolf and that she is done taking orders. She then attempts to drive away from the scene but is unable to, as the car is remotely taken over and driven back near Shashi. The five key cars then align and begin opening a hole in the ground and everyone finds themselves being lowered into an underground vault. Shashi then explains to a bewildered Tony that his parents were scientific geniuses who emigrated to the United States believing that they could use their talents to create a better life and a better world. However, his parents were used by five rich men, who used his parents to create Skeleton Key, a device that could control anything computerized. The five men used Skeleton Key for their own benefit, but not trusting one of them to possess it, built the vault and the five keys to lock the weapon away, and killed Shashi's parents to keep secret the existence of Skeleton Key. 's invitation]] Now in possession of the Skeleton Key helmet, Shashi announces that he would build a new world and destroy the fortunes of those five men, and that he would go after one of them, Cleve Kelso, as he was the one who murdered his parents. Shashi extends an invitation to Tony to join him, believing that Tony would sympathize and ally with him due to Tony's credo of placing family first, but Tony refuses, citing that Shashi can't bring his parents back and that he would have to heal and not seek revenge. Disappointed, Shashi prepares to use Skeleton Key to initiate his agenda when Tony attacks him, and the duo begin to brawl. Cisco and Echo engage in combat with Shashi's two guards while Frostee has an electronic video game fight with Jun. The fight is broken up when the military, led by General Dudley, arrives and places weaponized drones in front of them. In response, Shashi dons the Skeleton Key helmet and turns the army's helicopters and drones against them. As the army flees, General Dudley proclaims that he needs to "warn Cleve". Now with the power of Skeleton Key, Shashi and his team make their exit, planning to go to Las Vegas and drive in four of the five key cars; before leaving, he addresses the crew and tells one of them that the fifth car was meant to be theirs before causing the car to explode. As he drives away, Tony and Layla squabble on whom Shashi was referring to, Tony believing that Shashi was talking to him as Shashi had asked him to join his side and Layla believing he meant her as she was a former member of his team. Tony then declares that they have their spy plane and can still stop Shashi, but is reminded by Frostee that Shashi can control all of their stuff using Skeleton Key and that once he gets to Vegas, he would be able to tap into its power grid and amplify Skeleton Key's power, allowing him worldwide control. Cast *Tyler Posey as Tony Toretto *Charlet Chung as Margaret "Echo" Pearl *Jorge Diaz as Cisco Renaldo *Camille Ramsey as Layla Gray *Luke Youngblood as Frostee Benson *Manish Dayal as Shashi Dhar *Renée Elise Goldsberry as Ms. Nowhere *Tim Matheson as General Dudley *Olivia Olson as Jun *Tru Valentino as Gary Gallery Layla Echo Cisco Tony.png Cisco, Tony & Echo (Ignition).png Cisco-Tony-Echo-Ignition.png Layla Lone Wolf (Ignition).png Layla Ignition.png Ignition.png Ignition Skeleton Key.png References Category:Episodes Category:Fast & Furious: Spy Racers episodes